The future girl
by robson3010
Summary: The doctor is sad about donna, setting the controls for random he find a girl who claims to be a family friend from his future timeline. First of many storys, please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The future girl

**The future girl**

The doctor stood next to the counsel of the TARDIS wondering where to go next, in the end he gave up and with the flick of a few switch's he set the controls for random, reminded horribly of Donna when he thought how excited she was when he had done it before, trying to take the image out of his mind he threw down a big lever next to him and almost at once fell to the ground as the TARDIS began it's bumpy ride to a random spot in space and time.

Meanwhile a young girl and round 16 years of age was looking round like she was waiting for something, her face completely neutral, she looked like she was a girl on a mission and nothing, not even emotions was going to stop her. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with no fringe, with brown eyes and a thin figure, she wore a white t-shirt, brown trousers with quite a few pockets and a pair of leather boots. She wasn't saying a word, just standing there on a quiet street looking around as if something was coming.

A few seconds later the word "EXTERMINATE!" reached her ears she span around and saw about a 5 daleks coming towards her, her face slowly became a grim smile as she reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a sonic screwdriver, but it looked more high tech then the doctors with a few more buttons, she held it out in front of her and waited until all the daleks had shot at her before pressing the top most button and a blue shield appeared from it which the daleks blasts bounced off and vanished into thin air, she grinned as she pressed the button on the left hand side of the screwdriver and a blast and red light zoomed right though the blue force field and hit the nearest dalek right in the middle of his casing, almost at once it eye went out and she knew at once it was destroyed, even though there was 4 daleks left and she could easily defeat him she quickly turned round and ran.

Knowing the daleks was following her she ran though some alleyways like she knew this route off by heart, after a couple of minutes she grinned as she caught sight of a tall thin man in a brown, pinstriped suit come out of a blue public police box and made to close the door.

As all this was happening the doctor was still on the ground, not bothering to get up because it knew it would be knocked down again anyway, and that the TARDIS would take care of getting him where she had chosen to go, so he gripped onto the leg and the captains seat next to him and hang on for dear life.

A minute later and one more bump the TARDIS finally came to a rest, getting up he walked slowly to the TARDIS door, pausing only to pick up and put on a long tan coat, he stepped outside and not looking around made to close and lock the TARDIS doors.

"HOLD IT MISTER!"

He paused at what he was doing and saw a young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair run towards him, heading right towards the TARDIS, not wanting to let her get in he held out a arm to stop her but she easily ducked under it and ran right into the TARDIS, he quickly followed her inside where she had stopped and was putting something into the pocket while looking round with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." She said facing the a shocked looked doctor, "wait a sec, got to take care of a few daleks before we can go."

She rushed back outside with the confounded doctor close to her heels and grinned at the sight of the daleks rushing towards her shouting the word "EXTERMINATE!" the doctor was shocked now and reached out to pull the young girl back into the TARDIS so they could get out of there when she fished what looked like a sonic screwdriver and quickly making it deflect a few daleks rays, she then pressed the left button on the screwdriver 4 times and he saw 4 red rays shoot from the daleks and hit when right into their casing where they stopped moving, he knew that she had just destroyed him. She put the screwdriver back into her pocket and walked over to one of the daleks kneeling beside it she put her palm onto the casing where it just stood there, she was breathing heavily because she was out of breath of the running she had just done, but otherwise she looked like she had only just came back from a jog in the park.

After making sure the daleks were never going to come back to life again she stood up and looked at the doctor, smirking slightly at the shocked look at his face she walked up to him and put her hand out.

"Hi Doctor," she said, "I'm Laura, Laura Smith."

--  
Hi this is my first story i have been working on since i logged in, you might or might not like a grammer but that's how i do storys! plz read and review, next chapter coming out 1st August.

thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

The future girl

The doctor, although shocked, decided to be a bit polite and shake Laura's hand. As he did so he felt a warm feeling that only meant one thing;

"You're a Time Lady!" he said, shocked, "But that's impossible."

"Not from the future doctor," she said, smiling slightly, "lets get back into the TARDIS where I will explain everything." Laura walked past the doctor and went into the TARDIS with the doctor looking at her the whole time, realising he had his mouth open from shock he quickly closed it and followed her inside.

Hearing the doctor behind her, Laura looked around and smiled,

'Home Sweet Home' she thought and turned around to the doctor.

"Sit down, there's a lot to say." She told him, though he didn't really like being told what to do in his own ship he thought this was too important to bring up and he walked over to the captain's chair and sat down while she leant against the counsel.

"Time Lord's are almost gone," he quickly said before she could even open her mouth, "I know, I'm the last one, so who are you?"

"Like I said I'm Laura Smith," she answered, "I'm from the future."

"I'm a time traveller," he resorted, "I know all about the future for crying out loud."

He expected her to look shocked and angry at what he said and the tone in which he said it, but there was no reaction to it, like she knew exactly what she was going to say before he even said it and was ready for it.

"Not yours." She said simply

"Huh?"

"Not your future, not yours or any of your companions, you don't know their futures, I come from your future timeline, in the future I become a family friend."

This made the doctor even more puzzled, both by what she said and the look on her face that looked like she was keeping her emotions in check at all costs. Noting that none of them had spoken, he guessed that Laura was waiting for him to speak.

"So why have you come here then?" he asked her puzzled.

"I'm here to keep history on track." She replied simply

That didn't help the doctor's puzzlement.

During all this, Laura made sure that her voice and her face was kept neutral, she reminded herself that she was here for a reason and that the doctor must not find out her biggest secret that she had to keep from him until the right time. Looking at the doctor she saw that the doctor was getting more and more puzzled and that the only thing he understood is that he didn't know his or his friends futures. She could see him thinking, trying to find a reason he fully understood of what was happening, it didn't help that he had just saw 5 daleks and was shocked about that, even more shocked that he had just seen her kill 5 daleks like it was making a cup of tea, smirking slightly at that thought, she turned around and started pressing a few buttons and flicking a few switches on the counsel in front of her.

"Hey, Hey," the doctor said behind her, "what do you think your doing?"

"Putting this old girl back in orbit, that's what." She replied, pulling down a lever and pushing down a button at the same time the TARDIS began wheezing and the whole room was flooded with green light as the TARDIS dematerialised from it's spot in the empty alleyway into a part of space where it hovered there, spinning as it had done hundreds of times before.

As soon as the green light had faded away the doctor rushed round the counsel to the screen and one look in it showed that the TARDIS was indeed floating in orbit, throughly shocked that the young Time Lady standing next to him could do it so easily and yet so smoothly on her own and beyond him, looking at her with what he guessed as a shocked face, though his mouth was closed this time, he saw her smile as she looked at all the TARDIS counsel.

"How did you manage to do that?" he asked her, she looked up and grinned at him.

"I learnt from the best" she repiled

"Who?"

"You."

Upon hearing that the doctor felt his face turn into a grin which he hadn't done for quite a while then he relised who really ought to be teaching her how to fly a TARDIS.

"What about your parents, shouldn't they be teaching you, and talking about that, when and how does the Time Lords come back, I'm the last one left, I have said that already"

For the first time Laura's face turned sad and her eyes became wet, something which the doctor noticed right away, before he even had time to open his mouth to say sorry she looked up and saw his face which was literally saying sorry for him she looked back down to the controls.

"I'm a orphan, my father died with his last regeneration while my mother was pregnant with me and my mother died during childbirth, neither of them wanted to go, my mother was human and her parents raised me up, you are a friend of my granparents, you taught me the ways of a Time Lord."

The doctor was now feeling very, very sorry for the girl in front of him, while she was wiping her eyes with hand he came round to her and gave her a big hug.

"I am so sorry, you must miss them so much."

"I didn't know them, but I wish they were here." She didn't put her arms round the doctor but was comforted by the hug all the same.

"So," the doctor said releasing her and getting ready to put a new date and place into the controls, "I think it's best that I get you home, I think you're a bit young to be fighting daleks and all that, though was that the only invasion team, those five?" he was starting to get worried.

"Yes it was only those five, the void only opened for a couple of seconds before it closed again." she said, smiling slightly at the relived look on the doctor's face, "But you can't take me home, if you do you will be literally signing the death certficate of the whole universe."


	3. Chapter 3

The future girl

The doctor was shocked and yet completely puzzled by what she just said,

"What do you mean I would be signing the universe's death certificate if I take you back home?" he demanded.

"Exactly that," she replied calmly, pulling herself back together after the talk of her parents, "I need to be here because it fulfil the requirements of time, without me here, helping you, it's going to cause a pretty big paradox." She still noticed the doctor's puzzled expression and thinking though her memories at what his future self told her to do continued, "it's like when you met Queen Victoria and she created Torchwood, you knew about Torchwood before you met her and accidentally got her to create, meaning that if you never met her, then you never got her to create Torchwood, no one would have created Torchwood, time would not be on track and well…..there'll be…BOOM!"

This helped the doctor's confusion a bit as his brain absorbed what she had just said, he had jumped a little when Laura went 'BOOM!' and also spread her hands apart in a attempt to imitate an explosion.

"How come your important to do this then?" he asked her, he then realised this sounded rude, "Sorry didn't mean to be rude there."

"Everyone is important," Laura replied, smiling slightly at the rude remark, "This is meant to happen, and this happening makes me important to history, I need to travel with you, but for your information, it's only a year." She looked almost scared when she said how long it was going to last, but the doctor didn't notice it.

The doctor's confusion completely cleared as he now understood way Laura was there, but he still didn't like it, he had just lost Donna and left Rose kissing his human self and was sad about it, but he knew he had no choice.

"Listen doctor," she said quietly, like she knew what he was thinking, " I know you don't like it, you have just been forced to wipe Donna's memory of everything you did together and you saw everyone else leave, because they have someone else, but this is meant to be, please understand, for the sake of the universe, you got to let me do this."

After a moment or two, the doctor nodded slowly and Laura smiled.

"Good, now why don't you get yourself some tea, you have just a real big shock and a lot of things absorbed into that big brain for yours, I'll put the TARDIS on another random, if you don't mind?

The doctor smiled at his new companion,

"Nah I don't mind, you seem to know how to fly her, I think I will get some tea." He walked to the door to the kitchen before stopping, turning around and asking, "you want some tea?"

"no thanks doctor, I'm not a tea person."

The doctor grinned at her before turning around and going into the kitchen to put the kettle on boil while Laura flicked a few switches and pulled down the big lever next to her, bathing the room with bright green light, going somewhere she only knew.


	4. Chapter 4

The future girl

After a few minutes the TARDIS came to a rest and the doctor walked in with a half of cup of tea, quickly finishing it he quickly put on his long tan coat that he had taken off when he re-entered the TARDIS with Laura and they both stepped outside. Looking around they saw a bright yellow sky but the buildings looked like normal earth, made from brick and everything else earth houses had.

"I think we are on the plant of Yarrth, most probably the year 3000, when earth decided to said builders to different planets to help them build houses and all that." The doctor explained

"Yep, that right doctor, I knew where we were going because you told me in your future, you knew this had to happen so you have been telling me what to do so I don't change history for the worst." Replied Laura.

Looking more around it seemed like they were on a street with a few people walking down it, all in the same direction. They could also hear a lot of talk.

"Seems like market day," said the Doctor, "Lets see what they got then,"

and together they walked down the street and turned the corner.

The doctor was right about it being market day, there was about 100 stalls in a large place in what looked like the middle of town, looking around they saw all kinds of different, both the doctor walked though just looking at everything (though Laura did have to drag the doctor away from a chip van) until one stall caught Laura's eye, it was a jewellery stall.

She had known for a long time that she had to stop at this stall, since the Doctor had told her long ago, looking around she spotted the necklace that she had been looking for, she remembered the day a couple of years ago where the doctor had taken it from a small box to show actually what necklace to pick. It was a small gold circle on a thin golden chain, in the middle of the circle sat a dark blue jewel that looked just like a sapphire.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked the Doctor, looking over her shoulder.

"Yep that's a moon stone," replied Laura, not taking her eyes off the necklace in case someone else came to recognise it and buy it before she could. "it had great magical powers, as long as something has enough power to charge it up, one touch of that jewel will teleport the person to where that power source is."

"People don't even know how rare these things are," the Doctor said, finishing off the sentence, "This one is fetch from the lost moon of Poosh, this is."

She stepped sideways and straightened up to avoid hitting the doctor, looking around she saw the stalls owner's assistant with her back to her carefully unpacking some more jewellery to put on display while the owner himself served other customers.

"Excuse me Miss," said Laura, calling her over, "I would like to buy this necklace here." Pointing to the necklace the doctor was still looking at.

"Of course Miss, let me just pack it in a box for you." She answered, she had curly brown hair that was in bun and grey-blue eyes and a round face.

"No need for the packing, I want to wear it right away, all I need to do is pay." Said Laura quickly, before she had a chance to pick it up,  
Laura reached into one of her pockets and took out a small wallet, taking out the correct money to pay as the lady picked up the necklace carefully, the doctor stood up and looked at the assistant and gasped.

* * *

Who is the women that makes the doctor gasp? I included a description from a picture i found on the internet, so we have met her before, see if you can guess!


	5. Chapter 5

The future girl

It was River song.

At first Laura ignored the doctor as she passed the money over to her and took the necklace and carefully put it on, tucking it underneath her shirt. She had known it was River song all along as she knew her where home truly was.

The doctor meanwhile was completely shocked, seeing as River song didn't recognise him this was meant to be her first meeting with him, he remembered his last talk with her when he was clueless and she knew everything about him and even she didn't know. He remembered him being handcuffed to the wall after being knocked out by her and how he tried to persuade her to let him use his memory space that would kill him to allow all 4022 saved people, including Donna, out of the computer world where they would be teleported to safety.

River looked at the Doctor strangely after she had given the necklace to Laura, since she had heard the gasp the doctor gave, the doctor noticed this and tried to come up with an excuse but before he could there was a loud bang and everyone ducked, both were puzzled by this and turned just in time to see a great big boulder flying towards them, almost on instant Laura jumped up, twisting her body into a vertical position in mid-air she twisted and coming face to face with the boulder she kicked hard, sending it flying back to the alien who shot it in the first place, who destroyed it with a punch before it hit him. Forcing her body back into upright position she landed on the ground, bending her legs to help with the landing.

"Wow!" said a very shocked Doctor behind her and he vaulted behind the jewellery stall with Laura as more rocks flew past them trying to hit the shoppers running away scared.

The aliens were ones that Laura didn't recognise, when her doctor was talking about all this he had only mentioned the planet, market stall and the necklace, nothing about the aliens they would be facing, they looked like a giant earthworm but instead they had human arms and human legs where a normal human would have them, the end of the earthworm looked a bit like a tail in-between the legs. They were thumping the ground and the rocks seems to be coming out of the ground and hovering as high as their out stretched arms were, before flying off when punched.

"What the hell are they?" she asked the doctor.

"Earthmen," replied the doctor, "able to control the earth."

"Control the earth?" asked River, clearly puzzled.

"Yep," replied the doctor, "dirt, rock that kind of stuff, what we call earthbenders, these guys are natural earthbenders, everyone is born with the same power, they could end the universe of all war, except they are evil."

"Yeh that so helps!" interrupting the doctor sarcastically.

Standing up, Laura grabbed the edges of the stall and jumped, using all her strength she put her body into a vertical position and twisted round, kicking a rock in her way back towards a earthman who had to destroy it, she landed on her feet and ducking under a rock that came towards her began running towards them.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled the doctor standing up, but a few seconds later he sighed loudly and ran his hand though his hair in realising that he could not all her back.

Running towards the earthmen made them shoot more and more rocks at her, but Laura dodged every single one of them, one of the rocks came too low for her to duck and threatened to knock her off her feet, but jumping up, she did a forward summersault over it and quickly landing and carried on running towards them. She was almost there when she spotted an earthman wearing a brown bandana around the pointy bit on the top of his head. Seeing that none of the others were wearing anything like that, she took him to be the leader and ran towards him.

"Leave the girl to me," he yelled, spotting Laura running towards me, "Carry on the raid and do not attack her."

Somersaulting, ducking and sidestepping out the way of all the boulders the leader sent towards her she ran past the other earthmen until she stood right in front of them, easily blocking all attempts to hit her, she jumped up once again and putting her hands on what she could get of the earthman's head she made herself do a handstand on his head, twisting around she landed behind him and before the leader had a chance to around she kicked him and sent him to his knees in pain, she then took out her sonic screwdriver and held it at a threatening position on what looked like his neck.

"Stop," she yelled, covering the leaders mouth so he couldn't say anything, "Otherwise I will kill your leader."

Even though all the noise she still made sure she got heard, every single one of the earthmen suddenly stopped and faced her and after a few seconds quiet came as the rocks they had already launched crashed. All seemed too scared to attack her.


	6. Chapter 6

The future girl

The doctor seemed surprised and shocked that the rocks had stopped and all the earthmen was looking the other way, quietly he climbed over the stall and with River just behind him walked over to where the all the earthmen were, he became even more shocked at the sight of Laura holding a earthman down on his knees, muzzled and with her screwdriver held at his neck, he quickly figured out that this was their leader and wondered how the hell Laura had managed to hold him captive to stop all the rampage.

"Now leave this place and never return." She was saying, "Otherwise your leader here is dead."

He was at first shocked that Laura would even think of killing him but then realised that this was just a threat and that the earthman leader was so important that the earthmen would follow this just to make sure he stayed alive.

"What do you say captain?" Laura addressed the leader at this point, "Order your men to retreat and never come here again otherwise I will kill you."

She slowly removed her hand from his mouth so he could speak to his men and also moved her screwdriver deeper into his neck so he wouldn't come up with any stupid ideas.

"Retreat," he croaked "Retreat men and under no circumstances come back."

The earthmen automatally started to run away, Laura waited until all the men was a good distance away before letting the leader go, pointing her screwdriver at him as he turned round to face her.

"That goes for you too wormy," she said in a threatening tone, "come back and I will kill you, that's a promise."

The earthman leader growled at her before running after his men.

Laura grinned as she watched all the earthmen walk away, the townspeople left in the market came walking up and as though the suddenly clicked to all of them that she had saved them from the earthmen and that they were never coming back again, they all ran up to her before the doctor could take a step towards her and she suddenly found herself hugged, kissed, her back patted and her hair ruffled by loads of people before she found herself on the ground as the crowd lifted her in the air and was cheering like crazy, Laura looked around with a huge grin on her face as she spotted the doctor and River with huge grins on their faces, hands in the air and clapping. She was having the time of her life.

It was several hours until the crowd left her alone and on her suggestion to go home and get some rest, they had promised to remember her forever by doing a 'Laura Smith' day in the town to remember the day and the earthmen was banished forever. Making her way back to the market dazed because of all the photos that had been taken off her she found the doctor and River Song by the jewellery stall.

The doctor heard someone coming and when he saw Laura coming up he rushed over and gave her a big hug.

"Wow Laura," he said "didn't know you had it in you, especially the gymnastic skill."

"Thanks Doctor"

Meanwhile River was having a big argument with her boss, the owner of the jewellery stall.

"I'm sorry Miss Song," he was saying, "The attack caused too much damage to the stall, I can't afford to pay you and fix the stall."

Laura saw that the rocks had indeed damaged the stall quite a lot even if she did stop it before it got any worse.

"But it wasn't my fault they came," River resorted, "You can't fire me, it's completely unfair."

"I'm sorry, but that's it, you are no longer employed by me." The owner of the stall slammed down a blind covering the stall from view, which fell down straight away again because it had been damaged.

The doctor and Laura were watching the scene from a little distance away, the doctor had his arm over Laura's shoulders and both were feeling very sorry for River.

"Tell you what River," said the doctor coming over, dragging Laura along with him, and throwing his other arm round River shoulders, "Both of us here are Time Travellers, and I invite you to travel with us, I think she's got what it takes, don't you Laura?"

"Yeh, that would be cool." Answered Laura, she knew she had to get the doctor to let River to travel in the TARDIS with them. "what do you think, free passage along time and space, anywhere in creation."

"I would love too," said River quietly, "But what do you have to do, Laura here can do all that fighting stuff, I can't even do a handstand." Both the doctor and Laura laughed at this comment.

"All is required is that you can think fast and run fast," said the Doctor, "I need the company, time travel can be very boring if you don't have someone to enjoy it with."

"OK I'm in."

"Brilliant." The doctor had a huge grin on his face, "Lets get going then."

And together, arm-by-arm they set of to the TARDIS for another adventure.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the story, I know i hadn't updated for a while because I thought no one was reading this until I found out a few users put this as story alert(thanks to who did that), I am now going to be working on a Power Rangers Story. I will be looking forward to everyone elses storys.


End file.
